Untitled Yet
by Hellokitty-4-ever
Summary: Ed and Al are back home for a two weeks vacation.But when Ed finds out Winry has a boyfriend will he still be able to tell her how he feels? Or is she lost to him forever? EdXWin Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I wish I owned Ed...but I don't.
1. Who is he?

Untitle Yet

By Kitty Nguyen

Two figures stood in the road way to a small house in Rezembool. "Here we are, back home." The taller one said.

"Yeah Al" Ed told Al with a lazy voice. While the win played with his hair, that was still in a braid.

"Brother...What's wrong? Aren't you happy to be home for the next two weeks? Colonel Mustang did let us take a vacation." Al told his brother with a worried sound in his voice, but there was no expression on his face.

' _But Al you don't know the other half. I'll have to leave again. And every time it gets harder and harder.' _Ed thought.

"Yeah, he finally did. But not after he called me Fullmini..." Ed almost angrily scream in annoyance and a quick cover up for what he really felt.

"HeHeHe. I almost forgot about that...HeHeHe! You were going up and down like a jumping shrimp. hehehe!" Al laughed at the funny memory.

"WHATDOYOUMEANBYASHRIMPSOSMALLYOUCANCRUSHWITHTHETIPOFANEEDLE?" Ed yelled like always when some one made fun of his height. ( Translation: What do you mean by a shrimp so small you can crush with the tip of a needle.)

A young blond hair girl from inside the house woked up when she had heard someone laughing outside of her room. '_Could it be...'_

She heard the also-familar screaming from inside her room. She ran to the balcony to make sure her guess was correct. And there they stood. The Elric brothers. Each with a suitcase at their feet.

"Ed, Al!" She yell," Welcome home!" The two boys stopped auguring for a moment and looked up to see their childhood friend smiling and waving at them, to welcome them back to a home they would always have.

* * *

Flashback

Ed and Al stood before a house, engulfed in flames. It was their house that was burning to the ground. They didn't want anything to remind them of what they were leaving behind, scared it would make them miss home too much and they would change their minds to refuse going on their mission. To restore their bodies to normal and live just like before all this happened. Their father had left the three of them a long time ago. But after their mother die, they felt like they didn't have anything else but each other left.

Flashback Ends

* * *

"Hey Winry!" " Hello Winry!" Ed replied first then Al.

"Come on in already. Do you guys plan to stand there over night?" She asked the two brothers.

"No. We'll be right in! Just give us a sec!" Ed answered her. "So you ready to go in Al?" Ed started to run towards the house.

"Yeah, ok." Al started to follow his brother to the old house their friend stayed all her life.

The two Elrics stood at the porch waiting for Aunt Pinako or Winry to open the door. And the door slowly opened to reveal a smiling Winry. "Come in. You guys. It's been a while since you last came home." She said while motioning them to come inside.

"Thanks Winry" Al said, just as polite as always.

When they all sat down, Aunt Pinako walked in while she wiped her hands free of oil from working on an automail for another customer.

"Hi Auntie." Both Al and Ed said to the old lady.

"Good day boys. So Ed have you come back to get your arm fixed again?"

"Nope!" He said proudly," How come every time we come home everyone thinks I've broken my arm again?"

"Cause the reason you come home every time is because your arm IS broken." Winry stated the reason like it was obvious to everyone but him. "But if it isn't to get your arm fixed then what is it for?"

"Well, the colonel finally let us have a vacation." Ed answered her question with an annoying sound in his voice. He leaned back into the couch making himself at home.

"Really? He just let you have a vacation?" A surprised Winry asked.

"Yeah. He just let Ed take the next two weeks off." Al replied for Ed.

"Well. That doesn't sound like the normal colonel I hear you complain about all the time." Auntie Pinako finally poped into the conversation. "Well, if you excuse me I have to finish the arm for that young girl before she comes back." With that Auntie left the room to return to her work.

Winry, Ed, and Al sat there talking about when they were young. Then Winry told them everything that happened during the last two months they've been gone. But she didn't tell them _everything_ that happened. She left out just one last important detail...

* * *

_'ok...Now's a great time to tell Winry' _Ed thought. "Um...Winry?"

"Yes Ed?" She replied.

Ed tried to begin his sentence,"Winry...Um...Would...I m-"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hold on one second" She said with a finger in the air to show one.

Someone was knocking on the door. "I be right there" Winry yelled hoping who ever was on the other side heard her. She stood up and walked to open the door. Ed and Al just stopped talking and watched curiously to who was on the other side of the door. Winry opened the door wide, but Ed and Al still didn't see who was on the other side. But they did hear what he said.

"Hello Winry. I though you would like to go to the mall with me tomorrow." said a young male voice who sounds to be around the age of 15.

_' Oh no...Say no Winry say no.' _Ed's plee was a silent one.

"Um...I would love to go with you." Was Winry's reply. Ed's heart dropped and if felt like it was ripped into a million pieces._ 'Just when I was about to tell her a suitor came..' _Ed thought.

"Great. So I'll pick you up at 5?" The young man asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." Winry answered. Then they all said their good byes. She closed the door and return to the chair she was sitting in before she answer the door. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh. It's nothing." Ed said trying to hide that he was hurt. But it wasn't enough. Winry caught it. _'What's wrong with Edward? Why does he sound so sad...' _Winry though with a worry face.

"um...Winry" Al started," Who was that at the door?"

"Ohhim. Well...He's my boyfriend." Winry answered Al. Ed hung his head down so his bangs would hide his eyes and sorrow.

"I'm go to bed. I'm getting tried after that train ride and it's around 8. Sogood night." Ed said. He stood up and left to go to his room.

Winry looked at Ed with the same sorrow she tried to hide.

"Winry, I will go to bed too. Good night." Al said.

"Ok Al." Winry replied simply. Al stood up and went the same diraction his brother did a few moments ago.

Winry just there and thought about everything that had happened. Then she left to go to bed until the next day.

* * *

Ok! What do you think? Please review...but no flames. It's my first fic so be nice. I'm not going to update the second chapter for a while because I made this chapter off the top of my head when I was boried. But I do know that if I don't update in here I will post new chapters in my diary. It's at Just seach for kitty4ever . Ok?Please review! 


	2. Just a Dream

Stay after the story for credits and thanks!

* * *

Just a Dream

* * *

Ed stood there all alone. Everything was white, but himself. He spun around to see if anyone else was there too...

_" Where am I? Where's Al, Auntie Pinako? Where's Winry..." _He looked desperately trying to find anyone. There in a destines, was a figure...Walking away in the opposite direction...Ed squirted his eyes to get a better look at who it is...His eyes widen when he finally realized who it was.

She was wearing a blue summer dress while holding an umbrella up over her shoulder. Her blond hair swayed as she walked away. Farther away from him.

"Winry" He whispered quietly.

"Winry" He yelled hoping she would turn around and recognize him. But she never turned around. She seemed like she never even heard him.

"Winry!" He screamed a little louder and ran after her, trying to reach her. But she just keep going, and going. No matter how fast he ran, it seemed like he never got closer...

"It's no use." A young familiar voice suddenly spoke up. Ed stopped in his place. While Winry's figure kept going.

"What do you mean it's no use?" Ed said; trying not to sound too worried. But he didn't do well enough.

Everything turned black. A bright light was focused on Ed. "What do you mean it's no use?" Ed restated his question.

" Stop chasing after her. It's just no use. You'll never catch her... She's fading away...From you" The voice told Ed.

"...You don't know anything" Ed replied barely over a whisper. Quietly facing away. From where he thought the voice came from.

" Is that true? I know she has a boyfriend now. She doesn't need you any more. She's fading away. Look for yourself." The voice spoke again. Ed turned to see a light shining on Winry, this time, walking into the darkness fading from his sight.

"Winry!" He screamed just before she completely faded. But it was too late.

" I told you. It's no use any more. You're too late." The voice reminded him. By this time Ed was on his knees. Trying real hard not to listen to that voice.

* * *

"Ah!" Ed sharply woke up. Breathing heavily, he wiped the cold sweat off his forehead. He turned to see the clock. '_It's only three in the morning...Winry and her...boyfriend are going to the mall today.' _Ed let out a long sad sigh at the though that Winry had a boy friend._ 'They'll leave around five...Al and I have the whole house to ourselves, since Auntie Pinako is probably going to the market...I might as well go back to sleep.' _Ed closed his eyes again trying to go to sleep. He tossed and turned this way and that way. But it was no use, his mind kept going back to that dream. '_ He's my boyfriend' _Winry's sentence from before played over in his mind along with what the voice from his dream. '_ It's no use. She's fading away...from you'_

Ed fell asleep with the same voices playing over in his head. And his face showed he was in pain, mental pain.

* * *

Al turned to see his brother tossing and turning in his bed. He was worried, but not for him self...

"Brother" He whispered.

* * *

Ed: I'm filling in for Kitty. She's...out sick. mumblesLazymumbles  
Kitty : I heard that...  
Ed: hehehe...oops  
Kitty: Anyways, Sorry for the late chapter. I need to work on the story line.  
Ed : What story line? You made this off the top of your head...  
Kitty : yeah that's true...  
Ed : people please review and I'll try to help her with the next chapter.  
Kitty: You? Please,  
Ed: You DARE doubt me?  
Kitty : Yeah. I do. Now people please sumone give me sum ideas! Oh And my favorite part is thanks to the reviews! ...Um Ed can you do that for me? Thanks! leaves a puff of smoke  
Ed : WHAT? IT'S YOUR JOB...She's gone...It's her job...not mine...We givea shout outs to the following people.

Goddessofwater - thanks soo much for beingthe first reviewer!

Tough Critic -She'strying soo hard to improve...ButI don't thinkshe did any better...Sorry. Your advice was great thou!

Yoh's girl & mustang24 - Thanks. You both have madeher so happy...Now she just has to go to sleep instead of jumping on the bed thanking god...

Steve -She updated causeyou lether know she still have readers! So she sat down and tried writing this chapter...

NightGoddess009 - lol. Thanks for review!Madeher soo happy..

Anime Master Inu - I agree. She's evil! She gave me nightmares...Thanks for reviewing.

RW Grimm - We own soo much credit to you! You gave us so many ideas.They were great!And if you could can you help her with the story line?She won't let me help...She's EVIL!

* * *

ok! Thanks to all who reviewed! The note's longer then the chapter...Her fault. Ok! We'll try to update soon but no story line...So it would be a while for the next chapter. Update please! Oh if I don't update here then go to opendiary. Then try finding Kitty4ever .

* * *


	3. So close yet so far

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

So close yet so far

* * *

The sun shone brightly against Ed's face through the opened window, along with a cool breeze. Ed let out a long groaned and pulled the cover over his head hoping to escape from the dream and realty all together. But it can't be done. He just layed there and continued to think about the dream that happened the pervious night. _' Winry...Is she lost to me?' _

_  
_"Ed! Wake up already! I have something to ask you!" Winry's voice traveled through the halls and into Ed's sadden room. "Ed!" She called again. This time her voice seemed to be outside the door. But Ed didn't move.

BOOM

The door was wide open and a joyful Winry walked through the room to the bed and a lazy Ed. "Ed! Wake up you sleepy head! Al woke up a few hours ago and left to visit your mom's grave and some friends! And you're still in bed." Winry complained pulling the bed covers from his grip. But he just pulled it back over his head and let out another exhursting groan. She sat down at the corner of the bed and saw how lazy the state alchemist can be.

"What about Auntie?" Ed tried to advoid getting out of bed.

"Oh she went to meet some friends for a while." Winry replied. "Now! You wanna come to the mall with me?"

"Huh?" Ed sat up with a surprise face,letting the blanket drop. "But um... Aren't you going to the mall with your boyfriend?"  
"Well yeah but I'm guessing it would be fine with him if you came too. And since you're home alone I thought it would be nice if you came too." She said with the most innocent smile she could master. Ed saw that and let out a weak smile and stared at her with amused eyes.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" Ed asked. She shooked her head sideways with a huge smile on her face know he had already given up. And Ed's smile grew into amused grin at how cougvaious his little Winry was._ ' Wait, my Winry?She has a boyfriend already. So she's his Winry. She really is lost to me...'_ Ed's eyes showed a sudden saddness. A saddness that never showed since he lost his mother and last night. Winry picked it up while he was in deep thought.

"Ed? What's wrong?" Ask with a concern look.

" Huh? Oh it's nothing" The alchemist was putting his shield up again while his saddness disappeared was quick as it came.

" Are you sure?" Winry asked know her friend for a long time.

"Yeah I'm sure. But what happens if Al comes back while we are gone?" Ed asked just to change the subject and concern for his brother.

" Don't worry! Melly will take care of him! Now come on! It's almost 12" Winry assured him. "Lunch will be served soon." With that she left the room to prepare lunch. Ed let out a long sigh trying to regain some energy. Then he stood up to get ready and get dress.

_'I can't believe it's 12 already...I never stay in bed that long before...'_ Ed thought while he sat at the edge of the bed after he finish getting dress. _' Either this is just because I'm relieved that I get to stay home, or...that dream's getting to my head...It probably nothing in the end '_

"Ed! Come on! Your rice is getting cold!" Winry shouted up to him.

"Okay! I'll be right down. Just give me a sec!" He yell back to the blond. Ed went down stairs and they ate in silence until Winry broke the ice.

"So, Ed. What are you planning to buy? After all, it's not everyday you can got to the mall since we live almost in nowhere." Winry said with excitment.

"Well I guess we'll know when the time comes." Ed said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right...So then what do you want to do until five?" Winry asked knowing that they were going to bored for a while.

"Well we could read for a while..." Ed suggusted, knowing she'll turn down the offer.

"Are you kidding?" She said hopeing to do something else then read. Ed know Winry all to well, that she wouldn't do it. "Plus I don't want to become a shrimp like you. You spend so much time reading and sitting that you become short. Ya know" Winry added to what she said before.

" Yeah. WAIT! WHAT? A SHRIMP?" Ed yelled. Winry stood up from the table and ran as fast as she could while laughing. Ed stood up and chased after Winry around the house. Winry ran into her room with Ed close behind her. He finally caught up to her and tackled her onto the bed and begun tickling her.

" Ed. Stop. I can't breath." She manged between laughs.

" Then I'll just tickle you to death." Ed said sarcastically, ticking her hard while laughing at how vonluable she could be. Winry continued to toss and turn trying to escape Ed's tickle torture. Ed finally stopped and laied down next to her. Both of them layed there trying to catch their beath again.

" This is like when we were little, remember? " Winry remembered.

"yeah.." Ed replied.

_Knock knock knock_

"Huh? Who could that be? " Winry wondered.

"well let's find out." Ed said standing up and leaned Winry a hand to help her up. She kindly accepted his offer. And he pulled her up to her feet. And they both race down stairs to find out who this mystery guest was.

They reached the door and Winry opened it to find that her boyfriend was there. While Ed was still stuck behind her. Not being able to view the visiter.

" Hey Winry." He was the first to speak up with a voice that was a little simliar to the voice in Ed's dream.

"Hi Shane. Um...You're here early..." She said, realizing that he was a few hours early.

"Yeah...But I just couldn't wait. It's okay,right?" He tolded her.

"Yeah. It's ok! But I can I bring along a friend?" She asked.

"Of course! So who is your friend?" He asked with a smile.

"Me!" Ed yelled from behind Winry. She stepped aside to let them met each other.

"Shane this is my child hood friend Ed. And Ed this is my boyfriend Shane." Winry introduced them.

Ed finally got a good look Shane. He was a handsome boy. Tall with sumi-long blond hair that reached half way down his ears. That remind Ed of Russel. His eyes were a light blue. He was wearing a green shirt with a pair of jeans.

"Hey man. How you doing?" Shane said holding out his hand.

"I'm good. You?" Ed said shaking Shane's hand.

"Yeah. I'm great. Ok Let's get going." Shane said and turned around to head to his car. Winry grubbed her purse and headed out the door after Shane. She turned back to Ed half way to the car.

"Come on Ed!" She cried. But he didn't move. She sighed and ran up to him. Winry grubbed his hand and surprised him by pulling him the whole way to the car. She sat in the back with Ed and talk to Shane the whole way there. But every once a while she turned to Ed with a confused look. But everytime Ed just stared out the window.

They reached the mall. Shane opened the door for Winry and she stepped out followed by Ed.

"I wonder, what to buy? I should buy something for Grandma Pinako, and Al!" Winry said excitedly.

"Okay okay. Calm down Winry. Let's get inside the mall first." Shane said trying to calm the jumping girl. Ed just smiled weakly and followed them into the mall.

Winry and Shane walked side by side talking on and on and on. But they would stop by a store to browse every few minutes. But Ed just walked around window shopping until something caught his eye. He went in and bought it for a two thousand dollars then left the store in seach for the other two. He found them in a dress store. Winry was coming out of a dressing room to ask Shane his opinion.

"So what do you think?" Winry asked spinning around to show the whole dress front and back.

"You look great in that dress. But you would look great in any dress." He replied. Just then Winry spotted Ed.

"Hey Ed! What do you think?" She said waving her hand back and forth over her head. Ed moved towards them to get a better look. She was wearing a silky, sparkling white dress that helded her figure nicely and ended at her knees with white strip shoes. And a white boa (A/N I don't know what you call them.) With a white silked-feathered fan that was opened and she was holding it to hide her blush. After all every boy walking pass was giving a wolf whisle.

"You look...Amazing Winry." Ed said with a weak grin.

"Thanks Ed. Thanks to the both of you." She added to show she didn't forget Shane or Ed.

Winry headed back to the booth to change back to her normal clothes.

"Having fun?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. Tons" Ed replied

" But it seems-" Shane was cut off but Winry's voice.

"Ok!" She said. She stepped out of the booth with the dress in her hand.

"Here I'll handle the charges" Shane said taking the clothes out of Winry's hand and headed to pay for the dress,

"Thanks!" Winry yelled after him. " So Ed what did you buy?"

"Nothing." Ed reply. Not wanting to tell her what he bought just yet.

"Ok. On to the next store?" Shane said with a shopping bag in his hand. Winry grubbed Ed and Shane's hand to pull them into another store. This time a make-up store. She let go of their hands and left into the store know that the two boys wouldn't want to be in a make-up store.

" I never thought that Winry would be one to wear make up..." Said Ed thinking back all those years he known her. Shane just smiled then looked at Winry going throught all the make-up products. They found a bench in front of the store and sat down.

" So Ed. Do you like her?" Shane asked not taking his eyes off of Winry.

"Huh? oh no, Winry and I are just old friends.Why would you say that anyways?" Ed said quickly in his defence while a light red blush came into view.

"Well. You're blush and she seems to care a lot about you. It seems you two would have a small connection." Shane said turning to Ed.

"But either way it's too late. You two are together now." Ed told him.

"ah. So you do like her." Shane said grinning at his victory of getting Ed to spill the secrects.

"But um..." Ed begun but had nothing to say.

"Don't worry. You have my word I won't tell her. Until the time comes that is." Shane said.

"When the time come?" Ed question the older boy.

"So what did you boys talk about?" Winry right there in front of them.

"How long have you been there?" Ed asked hopeing it wasn't too long. Shane just gave a small laugh.

"I just got here." Winry said. Ed nodded and the two boys stood up ready to go. But when Ed stood up a small package fell from his pocket.

"huh?" Winry looked down at the small tightly wrapped package.

"What's this?" She said bending down to pick it up. Ed turned around and saw it was the same package he had bought.

"Um...It's mine. Don't worry about it" Ed said snatching the package from Winry's hands.

"Um...Ok..." Winry said a little shooked.

They droved home and Ed was silent the whole way.

"Thanks for the trip Shane." Winry said.

"You're welcome. Hey nice meeting you Ed. Bye Winry." He said walking towards the car but stopped half way and waved good bye.

"Nice meeting you too!" Ed yelled after the boy.

"Bye Shane!" Winry yelled after her boyfriend. Then he droved off. Ed closed the door when Winry came into the house completely.

"Well, I guess Al isn't back yet... I guess he might spend the night...And Auntie Pinako isn't back either." Ed said first.

"yeah." Ed agreed. " Well I guess this is the first day of my vacation. And it's over."

"By the way Ed, what was in the package?" Winry asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ed said smiling to hide he was laying.

"Liar..." Winry mumbled under her breath.

"Acutrally I didn't lie...You really shouldn't worry about yet." Ed said. His shield was up again and Winry could tell. Thou she couldn't help but wonder what he meant when he said yet. But maybe, just maybe one day she would take apart that shield and reopen his heart again. _Just like before.

* * *

_

Hey people! I think I'll start a talk show...A new story! On every chapter! I'll have a talk show host post too! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this! R&R please! thanks.


End file.
